Something on Vacation?
by dhe uni
Summary: Setelah bekerja keras, setiap orang pasti ingin liburan beristirahat sejenak dari rutinitas. Begitupun Yuri, Victor dan Yurio. Liburan seru, menegangkan, menyeramkan dan cerita lainnya akan mereka alami.
1. Chapter 1- The Vacation

Disclaimer : Yuri! on Ice belongs to MAPPA Studio, Sayo Yamamoto and Mitsuro Kubo.

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan

cerita ini.

Warning: Cerita ga jelas, miss typo(s), OOC, etc

Rating : T menuju M (may be, sesuai perkembangan cerita)

Happy reading ^^

.

.

~ **Something on Vacation?~**

Kejuaraan _Ice Skating_ telah selesai, dengan Yuri Plisetsky sebagai pemenang. Dan ya, sekarang tiba saatnya liburan!

 _["Moshi moshi, Victor!"]_ Terdengar suara di _line_ telpon _figure ice skating_ asal Rusia beramput perak.

"Hallo! _Gomen_ Yuri aku masih di jalan, kau sudah di bandara?"

[" _Ah, iya aku baru sampai"]_

"15 menit lagi aku sampai, penerbangan masih 40 menit lagi, tunggu aku!"

.

.

 **Bandara Internasional Rusia.**

Seorang pemuda manis berambut hitam tengah duduk di kursi tunggu bandara, sesekali membetulkan kaca matanya seraya mengoperasikan _smartphone_ di tangannya. Yuri Katsuki, yang sebenarnya sudah mulai sedikit kesal dan resah karena 15 menit waktu yang di janjikan Victor telah berlalu.

" _Hmmm, Victor lama sekali!"_

"Yuriiiii!"Terdengar teriakan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

Refleks Yuri berdiri.

"Victor, ku kira kau tidak jadi datang. Aku sudah khawatir"

"Mana mungkin tidak jadi, dia yang sangat menginginkan liburan ini sampai-sampai memaksa ku ikut, aku sibuk tau!" Celetuk anak laki-laki yang datang bersama Victor.

" _Nani?_ Jadi kau terpaksa ikut, Yurio? Padahal kau yang terlalu lama berkemas yang membuat kita telat" sahut Victor. Wajah laki-laki berambut _blonde_ itu memerah.

"Hhhmnn" Yurio memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah, sudah, kita sudah di sini, ayo berangkat!" Yuri sedikit menahan tawanya, sudah biasa dengan 'debat' menggemaskan dua rekan sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"Yeaah, Let's goooo!" balas Victor dengan riangnya.

Trio _ice skating_ kita rencananya akan liburan di Jepang. Kabarnya tempat itu sangat eksotis dan pemandangannya sangat indah. Setelah Yuri yang berkunjung dan keliling ke Rusia. Sekarang giliran Victor dan Yurio yang ingin keliling Jepang. Tidak mungkin semuanya memang, tapi mereka ingin ke tempat-tempat lain di Jepang yang belum mereka tahu, selain Hasetsu dan onsen milik Yuri. Ya intinya, mereka -ngga mau latihan dulu sebentar- ingin rileks.

Setelah mengambil penerbangan pagi, berjam-jam di pesawat dan di mobil yang mengantarkan mereka ke sebuah Villa, akhirnya mereka sampai. Dan hari pertama liburan di Jepang mereka habiskan untuk tidur selain mandi dan makan tentunya. Saking capenya.

.

.

Malam berganti pagi, suasana pagi yang sejuk dan samar-samar terdengar kicauan burung-burung seolah membangunkan anak laki-laki yang masih tidur pulas di kasur empuknya.

"Hmm,, berisik!" dengan wajah yang masih kusut terpaksa dia bangun. Perlahan berjalan ke arah jendela, membukanya. Sontak matanya yang tadinya enggan dia buka, terbuka lebar.

"HAH! VICTORRRR! YURIIII!"

 **~to be continued~**

Halo minna-san! Setelah sekian lama ngga buat cerita. Dan tiba-tiba pengen nulis cerita, taraaa… baru buat sedikit dan udah pengen publish. *Maafkan saya yang tidak sabaran* #bows

Dan aku pertama kali buat cerita di fandom yang lain. Apa daya aku cinta yuri on ice.

Oke balik ke cerita, kalau minna-san berkenan baca cerita aku, silahkan coret" saran, kritik, ide, dll.

Penasaran kenapa yurio teriak, sebenarnya apa yang Yurio lihat?

See you to the next chapter!

Salam hangat.


	2. Chapter 2- Pagi Hari di Shigaraki

Chapter 2- Pagi Hari di Shigaraki

Ohayou!

Ah, pagi yang dingin khas pegunungan sudah menyapa di awal hari. Yuri Katsuki, 24 tahun, silver medalist grandprix iceskating. Aku bersumpah musim nanti gold medal pasti aku dapatkan. Hahh semoga. Liburan kali ini aku, Viktor dan Yurio liburan bersama. Yup, di sini lah kami di Desa Shigaraki sebuah desa terpencil berlokasi di kaki Gunung Shigaraki yang terletak di Koka _District_ , Shiga _Prefecture_ , sekitar satu jam setengah dari Kyoto. Meskipun aku orang Jepang bukan berarti aku tau daerah ini, hmmm terima kasih _tousan_ atas sarannya sehingga kami terdampar di sini.

"Hmmm… udaranya segar"

"Yuri, kau sudah bangun? ayo sarapan!" suara orang yang kukenal dari arah pintu. Viktor Nikivorof, pelatih, rival, idola ehmm tunanganku. Aarghh, terkadang aku masih merasa ini mimpi. Pagi ini dia tetap tampan dengan sweeter hitamnya.

"Sudah, aku juga sudah mandi. Ah sebentar aku bawa H-"

"VICTORRR! YURIIIIIIII!"

Aku dan Viktor bertanya-tanya, bukankan itu suara Yurio? Bergegas kami berlari ke sumber suara, ah dari arah kamarnya.

.

.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru mendekat, membuka pintu dengan tergesa.

"Yurio, kau kenapa?" cemas Victor melihat Yurio mematung di depan jendela.

"Yurio?" Yuri dan Viktor mendekat.

"Oi, Victor!" Yurio memandang dua sejoli yang nampak bingung bercampur cemas.

"KITA ADA DIMANA? Oi Katsudon! Kita mau liburan ke Jepang kan? Ini bukan Hasetsu. Lihat!" terang Yurio dengan menggebu-gebu sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela.

"Emm… ano-"

"LIHAT! Danau, hutan, sejak kapan kau pindah, Katsudon? Apa karena perjalanan malam? Apa kita tersesat? Argh,,!"

"Hhufttt… ahaha.. haha kukira kau kenapa" Victor tak kuat menahan tawa melihat juniornya yang kebingungan dan histeris, hmm mengemaskan.

"Hah? Apanya yang lucu?" Heran Yurio, melirik menatap tajam Yuri seolah menuntut penjelasan, "Katsudon?"

"Ne, Yurio kita memang liburan di Jepang, ini Jepang hanya saja bukan di Hasetsu. Aku juga tidak tau kita akan liburan ke sini."

"Hah?" Yurio tambah bingung.

"A-ayah ku yang merekomendasikan tempat ini, kenalan ayahku pemilik resort ini. Aku juga tidak tau akan sejauh ini. Aku juga baru ke sini." Penjelasan panjang Yuri berakhir.

" _Ma..ma_..!" Victor merangkul pundak kedua juniornya itu. Membawa mereka menghadap jendela.

"Karena kita sudah terlanjur disini, lebih baik kita nikmati saja!"

"Hhhhhmmmm….. coba kalian rasakan udara yang segar ini!" Victor menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya.

"Coba lihat baik-baik Yurio, kau belum pernah melihat danau besar di kelilingi pegunungankan? Indah bukan?" Entah kenapa aura kedewasaan(?) Victor keluar.

"Ugh.." Yurio menggangguk pelan.

Victor tersenyum. "Ah, aku lapar ayo sarapan! Yuuuri suapi aku, _ne ne_?"

Perempatan muncul di kening Yurio.

"Victor! Kau sudah besarkan? Makan sendiri!" Jawab Yuri dengan polosnya.

"Ehhhh… _Nande_? _Nande_? Kau kan-"

"VICTOR! KATSUDON! Ini masih pagi! Keluar dari kamarkuuu!" Usir Yurio dengan wajah yang memerah. Pikirnya heran, kenapa mereka bermesraan di depannya. Dia kan masih belum cukup umur.

"Yurio, kita tunggu di bawah ya! Cepat cepat!" Ucap Victor sebelum meninggalkan kamar pecinta kucing itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mengisi perut Yuri, Victor dan Yurio sudah siap untuk beraktivitas di liburan pagi mereka. Rencananya hari ini mereka akan ke tempat pembuatan tembikar tradisional yang sangat terkenal di daerah sini. Ini menjadi salah satu agenda dalam rangkaian wisata di sini. Saat ini mereka sedang di lobi, menunggu.

"Yuri-kun!"

Sontak Yuri berdiri.

"Ah, perkenalkan saya Hozan Tanii."

"Hozan-san, saya Yuri Katsuki." Yuri membungkuk hormat pada laki-laki paruh baya itu.

"Maaf saya tidak langsung mengenali Anda, Hozan-san. Oh, iya _Otousan_ menitipkan salam."

"Tidak apa-apa, kita pernah bertemu waktu kau masih kecil sekali. Sekarang kau sudah besar. Wajar saja kau tidak ingat, haha."

Yuri tersenyum.

"Hari ini kalian mau ke tempat pembuatan tembikar kan? Nanti kalian akan di temani oleh seseorang." Terang pemilik resort tempat Yuri menginap.

"Seseorang?"

"Iya, dia bekerja _part time_ disini sebagai _guide._ Ya untuk mengisi kekosongan selama liburan sekolah. Kebetulan orang tua angkatnya teman baik saya. Anaknya baik ramah, pasti akan membantu kalian. Ah, itu dia!"

Datang seorang anak laki berambut cokelat muda, tingginya sekitar 167 cm.

"Gomenasai, Hozan- _san_ saya terlambat." Anak laki-laki itu membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, tidak-tidak. Natsume- _kun_ perkenalkan ini Yuri- _kun_ dan temannya yang akan kau antar ke tempat Sakuma- _san_."

"Saya Takashi Natsume, _Yoroshiku onegaishimatsu!"_

"Saya Yuri Katsuki, _Yoroshiku onegaishimatsu!"_

"Oh iya ini Victor dan Yurio." Jelas Yuri.

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimatsu!"_

 _._

 _._

Setelah berjalan kaki selama kurang lebih 45 menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan. Tempatnya ada di gunung Shigaraki, bukan di puncaknya memang namun berjalan selama 45 menit cukup menguras keringat. Tempat pembuatan tembikar milik Sakamoto Takuma memang jadi tujuan wisatawan karena kualitasnya yang sangat bagus. Tak jarang banyak anak-anak sekolah yang menyertakan tempat ini sebagai salah satu destinasi wisata. Selain berwisata juga sekalian dapat ilmu. Seperti saat ini, ada rombongan anak sekolah dari Tokyo.

"Ha-hh, akhirnya sampai, minum-minum!" Seru Victor.

"Baru kali ini aku naik gunung, hha-h ini bukan liburan ini sama saja latihan!" Gerutu Yurio.

Yuri hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Ah, Takashi- _kun_ kau sudah sering ke sini?" Tanya Yuri.

"Iya, kalau aku sedang bosan atau ada pikiran aku biasanya jalan-jalan ke sini. Oh iya, panggil Natsume saja, Katsuki- _san_!" Terang Natsume.

"Yuri, panggil saja Yuri!"

Mereka berbaur dengan pengunjung lainnya, mengikuti setiap kegiatan-kegiatan di sana. Di mulai dari penjelasan dasar, kelas membuat tembikar, jadi mereka membuat sendiri sesuai keinginan mereka, pesta barbeque sekaligus makan siang bersama. Hmm sungguh menyenangkan.

Waktu pun berlalu, waktunya untuk kembali ke penginapan. Saat di perjalanan pulang, sekitar 10 menit menuju penginapan Yurio menyadari Telepon gengamnya tertinggal di tempat pembuatan tembikar.

"Ah, bagaimana ini? _Handphone_ ku pasti tertinggal di sana."

"Kenapa kau bisa ceroboh seperti itu Yurio?" Ucap Victor.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya kembali kesana." Ujar Natsume.

"Natsume- _kun_ , antar saja Yurio dan Victor ke penginapan. Biar aku saja yang kembali." Yuri menggajukan diri.

"Tapi Yuri, kalau kau tersesat bagaimana? Aku temani." Victor khawatir.

"Di jalan ada petunjuk arahnya Victor, aku tidak akan tersesat. Lagipula di sana masih ada rombongan sekolah yang tadi. pulangnya nanti aku bisa bersama mereka. Kau, Yurio dan Natsume-kun sudah kelelahan, tenang saja aku masih kuat!" Yuri meyakinkan Victor.

"Kau yakin Katsudon?"

"Iya, sudah cepat kalian ke penginapan, nanti keburu gelap. Tunggu aku di sana, oke?!"

"Baiklah, kami duluan ke penginapan. Kalau ada apa-apa cepat hubungi kami!" Natsume menambahkan.

Mereka pun berpisah sekitar pukul setengah 5 sore, karena Yuri memiliki stamina yang besar Yuri dengan senang hati kembali. Victor dan yang lainnya terlebih dahulu ke penginapan.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 18:10, tapi Yuri belum juga menunjukan tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Rombongan anak sekolah tadi, sekitar 20 menit yang lalu sudah tiba tapi tidak dengan Yuri. Hujan sudah mulai turun membasahi bumi. Tapi Yuri kemana?

"Tidak aktif!" Raut kecemasan dari Victor dan yang lainnya sangat terlihat jelas.

"Yuri.. kau dimana?" lirih Victor.

 **To be continued**.

.

.

Chapter 2 selesai ^_^

Lanjut chapter 3 atau ngga nih?

Makasih yang udah baca, jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya ya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu!

*bow*


	3. Chapter 3- Sesuatu yang Berharga

Chapter 3 - Sesuatu yang Berharga

Sore ini aku, Victor dan Yurio sudah selesai membuat tembikar! Saat nya kembali ke penginapan dan bersantai di pemandian air panas. Tapi _handphone_ milikYurio tertinggal. Hmmm, biar aku saya yang kembali membawanya. Yosshh! Semangat Yuri! Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, ya anggap saja begitu. Aku harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Waktu aku di Rusia mereka juga baik padaku. _Ganbatte, boku_! Ini latihan yang bagus!

.

.

Tak berselang lama, Yuri sampai di tempat pembuatan tembikar. Terlihat para pengunjung telah bergegas untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Yuri masuk, seraya pandangannya berkeliling mecari handphone milik Yurio.

" _Yurio bilang tertinggal di atas meja. Huhh… tapi meja yang mana? Disini banyak meja. Kenapa aku tidak tanya tadi?"_ sesal Yuri.

"Katsuki-kun?"

"Ah, Takuma-san"

"Bukankah tadi kau sudah pulang dengan lainnya? Ah, maaf maksudku, apa ada yang ketinggalan?" tanya pria paruh baya itu dengan ramah.

"Iya Takuma-san, _handphone_ milik Yurio tertinggal, aku kesini untuk mencarinya. Apa anda melihatnya?"

"Sebentar kalau tadi tidak salah, saat membereskan meja pegawaiku menemukan barang milik penggujung." Jelas Takuma-san sambil menuju tempat penyimpan barang.

Yuri duduk menunggu sang pemilik, terlihat ada penggunjung menghampiri Takuma-san.

"Takuma-san, terima kasih banyak. Kami mohon pamit!"

"Iya terima kasih kembali. Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Oh iya, hasil jadi tembikarnya akan selesai dua hari bisa kalian bawa langsung kesini atau diantarkan juga bisa, nanti kami hubungi kembali."

"Baik, kami tunggu informasinya, Takuma-san!"

Pengunjung terakhir hari ini sudah kembali. Sekarang ruangan itu terlihat lebih besar, hanya tinggal Yuri, Takuma-san dan beberapa pegawainya yang sedang membereskan peralatan yang telah digunakan. Takuma-san menghampiri Yuri, membawa barang yang mungkin barang yang di maksud oleh Yuri.

"Katsuki-kun! Apakah ini yang kau maksud?" sambil menyerahkan barang di tangannya kepada Yuri.

"Iya benar, Takuma-san. Terima kasih sudah menyimpannya." Jawab Yuri dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kembali kesana tidak sia-sia, _handphone_ milik Yurio memang tertinggal di sana.

"Oh iya, tembikar milikmu dan teman-temanmu juga akan selesai dalam dua hari."

"Saya sudah tidak sabar ingin melihatnya. Baiklah Takuma-san, saya pamit pulang!" Yuri membungkuk hormat.

"Ah, iya sudah mulai gelap dan sepertinya akan turun hujan. Kau mau membawa payung?"

"Tidak usah, Terima kasih, sepertinya masih sempat sampai penginapan sebelum hujan."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan! Terima kasih atas kunjungannya!"

.

.

.

Yurio, Victor dan Natsume-kun pasti sudah sampai di penginapan, uwaahh aku tertinggal cukup jauh dengan rombongan terakhir. Aku harus berbegas. Aku harus menghubungi Victor kalau _handphone_ Yurio ada dan aku di perjalanan kembali. Sedirian di hutan seperti ini lumayan menyeramkan juga. Argh, Baterai _handphone_ ku habis, terakhir ku _charge_ tadi pagi. Hmmm.

Hujan mulai turun, aku mempercepat langkahku. Ah, harusnya tadi aku pinjam payung milik Takuma-san. Aku harus cepat.

"Dddrrrrttt!"

"Dddrrrtt!"

Getaran _Handphone,_ pasti milik Yurio. Aku coba lihat panggilan masuk dari siapa.

{Panggilan masuk…

Otabek Altin}

Angkat tidak angkat tidak angkat tidak? Baiklah aku angk-

"Uuwwaaaaahhh…!"

.

.

 _Handphone_ terjatuh ke tanah.

"Aaww… sakit!" Yuri terpeleset karena jalanan memang licin dan Yuri dengan santainya menggunakan _Handphone_. _Handphone_ Yurio tak jauh dari Yuri. Ketika hendak mengambilnya, tanah yang menjadi pijakan Yuri bergerak. Sepertinya dampak dari air hujan yang membuat tanah dipinggirannya hancur.

Dan..

"Huuuuuwwwwaaaa!"

"Hnng.. Aww,, _Kami-sama_ _kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?"_

Yuri terjatuh ke jurang, tidak ada yang tau apa yang ada di bawah sana. Tangan kanannya berhasil menggapai akar pohon dan tumbuhan-tumbuhan. Menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh lebih dalam.

"Hah…hah!"

" _Aku harus_ _tenang_. _Harus tenang! Aku harus naik. Argghh… sial tangan kiriku… Ittai!"_

" _Kalau aku tunggu, mungkin akan ada yang mencariku, tapi kalau tidak ada bagaimana?"_

" _Ah, tidak tidak!"_

"Tolongg! Siapapun, tolong akuuu!"

"Hhaaa!."

" _Victor!"_

 _._

 _._

 **Resort Shigaraki. Pkl 18:10.**

"Vi-victor, bagaimana ini?" tanya Yurio, raut wajah saat ini pertama kalinya Yurio terlihat seperti itu.

"Hmmmn,,,"

"Tenang, Yurio-san. Hozan-san sudah menghubungi tim SAR. Sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang." Natsume mencoba menenangkan.

Dan benar saja tim bantuan sudah datang. Dan mereka segera berdiskusi menyusun rencana dan menentukan daerah pencarian. Ada 10 orang tim pencari.

"Aku, ikut!"

"Tidak bisa tuan, di luar berbahaya. Hari sudah gelap dan di tambah hujan, ini beresiko, Anda harus menunggu disini. " tutur salah seorang di tim pencari.

"Di luar sana Yuri sendiri dan aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya. Dan kau memintaku untuk menunggu disini?" jawab Victor, sorot matanya mengintimidasi.

"Hmm. Baiklah."

"Yurio! Tenang saja aku pasti akan menemukan Yuri secepatnya. Kau pegang _handphone_ ku!"

Victor dan tim pencari mulai bergegas menyusuri tiap jalan di gunung Shigaraki. Bila di siang hari jalanan di sana pasti terlihat jelas, lain halnya ketika malam apalagi disertai hujan. Harus ekstra hati-hati. Terang lampu senter terlihat kesana kemari. Saat itu salah satu tim, melihat sesutu.

"Pak kami menemukan sesuatu." Diperlihatkannya kepala ketua tim. Victor pun dengan segera menghampiri.

"Itu milik Yurio! Berarti Yuri ada di sekitar sini." Ujar Victor dengan yakin.

"Semuanya! Fokuskan pencarian radius 10 meter dari sini! Dilihat dari keadaan tanah disini, kemungkinan besar korban jatuh ke jurang ini. Persiapkan peralatan!" Komando sang ketua tim.

Benar saja. Saat beberapa anggota mulai menuruni jurang. Lampu senter mengenai sesuai yang tak lain, Yuri.

"Tim 1 ke tim 2! Korban di temukan! Sekali lagi korban di temukan! Kondisi korban sadar namun tangan kiri korban terluka. Ganti!" Suara salah satu tim pencari terdengar nyaring di HT ketua tim yang bersiap di atas jurang.

"Baiklah. Persiapan sudah siap. Evakuasi korban secepatnya. Ganti!"

Upaya penyelamatan dilakukan dengan segera. Victor dengan harap-harap cemas menunggu. Deras hujan sedikit demi sedikit berkurang. Tak berselang lama, akhirnya tim berhasil membawa Yuri.

"Yuri! Yuri buka matamu! Kau dingin sekali. Aku sudah ada disini. Yuri!" Air mata Victor sudah tak terbendung lagi. Lega dan cemas bercampur.

"Vi-victor! Aku t-tau kan pasti da-tang!" jawab Yuri dengan suara yang lemas.

"..."

"Yuri?! Yuri tetaplah sadar Yuri!"

 **~to be continued~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf telat update chapter 3, huhu.**

 **Oh iya, setting tempat cerita ini aku ngambil suasana pegunungan di cerita Natsume Yujinchou. Natsumenya juga aku masukin cerita buat jadi cameo ^^**

 **Yoshh! Selamat Membaca! Di tunggu kritik dan sarannya ya ^^**

 **#bocoran Chapter depan ada Ot*b*k :D #ngga usah di sensor *dzziggg**


End file.
